stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
R'Meera
|occupation = |title = Chief science officer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = |actor = Natalie Bostelman |image2 = |caption2 = }} R’Meera is the chief science officer on the . (Star Trek: USS Hathaway) R'Meera is a half-human/half-Caitian hybrid. Her slitted yellow eyes, contrasting brown fur with white stripes and head hair, nose and upper lip show her Caitian heritage, but she lacks the tail of the race and has decidedly human feet. R'Meera's hands are very human in appearance but she has both exterior human fingernails and Caitian retractable claws inside her fingertips. What isn't easily seen externally is her acute sense of smell and hearing. While not as sharp as a pure Caitian's, they exceed the normal human standard; further, her dexterity is also above normal human standards. Early life and career R'Meera's birth is a bit of a mystery. Born in 2250, she has the unique distinction of being a Caitian/human hybrid. The two species are considered to be genetically incompatible and while a coupling is not considered impossible, it is considered highly improbable as the gene therapy and medical supervision required are quite intensive. This being the case, it is very curious as to why she was left anonymously for adoption with Federation authorities with only her Caitian name of "R'Meera" pinned on her blanket. She grew up in an orphanage where her guardians made sure to keep the prying eyes of inquisitive doctors and scientists, who wanted to do research on her, away. While intelligent and charismatic, R'Meera was never adopted and was primarily raised by the headmaster of the orphanage. Growing up in the orphanage left its mark on R'Meera. True to her Caitian namesake (the prefix "R" stands for strong willed and stubborn) she had several incidents of disciplinary problems. Entering her teenage years she became rather moody and depressed which ultimately led her to get counseling. Later in her life this counseling led her in the direction of psychology, which ultimately led her to the other sciences. When she was sixteen years of age she applied for and was granted emancipation. Eventually she entered Starfleet, graduating from the Academy in 2272. She spent most of her career in the Federation core, however serving on ships and starbases mainly in the Terran and Vulcan star systems. In 2285 she was assigned to the newly commissioned which would be her first deep space mission. Memorable quotes Chronology *2250: R’Meera is born on Earth and given up for adoption. *2267: R’Meera, having never been adopted, applies for emancipation at age 16. The request is granted. *2272: R’Meera graduates Starfleet Academy. *2285: Lieutenant R’Meera is assigned as chief science officer/ship's counselor of the . Background information *Bostelman was originally cast in the role of Lieutenant Junior Grade Ameline Des Jardins. External link *Cait and the Caitians @ USS Pegasus Category:Caitians Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Hathaway (NCC-2593) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Star Trek: USS Hathaway